


A Perfect Halloween

by Iansthugmuffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Destiel fluff and smut at the bunker. This takes place as if Cas didn't leave. Just random fluff, and I can't write summaries...<br/>Happy Halloween!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the summary, this is just if Cas didn't leave and everyone celebrates Halloween. Some fluff, a little smut, and lots of Destiel whoop. Happy Halloween!!

Sam was sitting in the library when he looked up to see Dean coming in, with hands full of bagged candy.  
“Dean, dude, we don’t need that much candy! I said MAYBE one bag!” Dean rolled his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. “C’mon Sammy, it’s Halloween! Relax a little, and splurge.” He tossed Sam a bag of gummy bears, and winked at him. “Um, thanks Dean. But we really need to focus on the current issues at hand. Like um, gee, I don’t know? The angels?! All the demons?!!” “Sam. We will, just one day off, just this once. Please?! “ Sam rolled his eyes but admitted defeat. “Jerk.” Dean smirked, “bitch.”

Just then Cas made his way in to the room. “Hello Dean, Sam.” Dean and Sam both smiled. “Hey Cas, still feeling good?” Dean asked. “Yes, I believe I am finally completely healed.” Dean smiled walked over and planted a small kiss on Cas’ cheek, “Good.”  
Sam cleared his throat and got up. “Well, I think i’m going to go see how Kevin’s doing with the tablet.” “Okay, just make sure your back in time for our scary movie marathon.” Sam rolled his eyes but nodded.

Dean then made his way in to his and Cas’ room, with Cas trailing behind. “Dean what is the purpose of ‘scary movies’? I don’t wish to be frightened.” Dean chuckled. “Oh Cas, it’s just for fun! Like a roller coaster, or sour candy. Puts you on edge but in a fun way, although not many scary movies are actually that scary.” Cas still looked skeptical. “Hey, if you want to you can hold my hand if you get scared. “ Cas rolled his eyes. “Knowing you, I will be anyway.” Dean pulled him in for a kiss, “Yeah probably, but I don’t think you mind too much.” Cas grinned and kissed him back, placing his hands on Dean’s chest. “No, I don’t” Dean gently bit on Cas’ bottom lip causing him to moan. Dean grinned at that but pulled away. “Dean, that’s just rude.” Dean chuckled, “Yeah I know, i’m horrible. But if you’re a good boy and sit through the scary movies then I will give you what you want.” Cas rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips.

Dean sat down on their bed and started rummaging through the candy he bought. “So I kinda just bought a bag of everything, since I only know the kind of candy Sammy and I like.” Cas sat down on the other side of the bed staring at all the bags of candy. “Dean how are we supposed to consume all of this tonight?” Dean laughed. “ Cas that’s the fun part of Halloween, the day isn’t any longer than most, but the candy lasts for weeks.” He then grabbed a bag of mini Reese’s cups. “Here try one of these and tell me what you think.” Cas hesitantly took the candy from Dean’s hand and unwrapped it. Dean watched Cas and he made an ‘mmm..’ sound at the taste. “Huh, so I take it you like chocolate and peanut butter?” Cas nodded, licking his lips. Dean leaned over and pecked his lips, “Hmm… I think I like it even better on your lips.” Cas blushed but turned his attention back to the candy.

It turned out Cas’ favorites were, Reese’s , anything sour, twizzlers, pretty much anything as long as it didn’t have coconut.  
Dean and Cas made their way back down to where they had installed a tv a few days earlier. “Alright, we need popcorn, and drinks.” Cas got a confused look on his face. “Dean what is popcorn? And why do we need that with our candy?” Dean smirked. “Popcorn is good, you’ll like it. And we just do, it goes with movies.” Dean went to work making the popcorn, while Cas sat down looking through the movies that were set out. “Dean how many are we watching?!” Dean walked over and put his arm over Cas’ shoulders, and looked down at the pile of about eight different movies. “Don’t worry, we’ll probably only watch three at the most.” 

Finally , they were all sitting in the library area eating their candy and popcorn while watching the ‘scary’ movies.  
Sam was sitting in one of the armchairs, typing on his laptop only half paying attention, although he was enjoying the food. And Kevin was sitting in the other, happy to have a break from the tablet.  
Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch, Dean would’ve had his arm wrapped around Cas’ shoulders but it turned out he wanted Dean to hold his hand after all.  
At around midnight, after they’d finished the last movie, Psycho, which even Cas laughed at the fake effects, Sam and Kevin announced they were heading to bed. Dean and Cas quickly cleaned up the food, which there was quite a lot of candy left, and turned out the lights before heading to their room.

Once they got to the room Dean closed the door and locked it, turning back to look at Cas who was sitting on the bed already. Dean smirked before bending down to fiercely kiss him, and forcing his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas moaned. “Made you a promise Cas, gotta keep it. Take off your clothes.” Cas and Dean both made quick work of stripping themselves of their clothes, before Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed. Dean crawled on top of Cas and ground his hips down on him. Cas let out a loud moan, which Dean quieted with a kiss. “Shh.. Cas, angel we aren’t alone. And I don’t want weird looks in the morning.” “But Dean they know we’re together.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Just trust me kay?” Cas nodded, then threw his head back biting back a moan as Dean kissed and bit his way down Cas’ torso. Finally he put his mouth around Cas’ length and sucked. Cas let out a loud moan, and quickly snapped his mouth shut. When Cas felt like he was going to explode, Dean pulled off.  
“Deaannn… “ Dean chuckled, straddling Cas and kissing him “Don’t want you to come, not done yet.” Cas moaned quietly as Dean got lube and quickly slicked up his fingers. He made quick work of stretching Cas, and enjoying his whimpers and moans, which he had ceased trying to shush. Finally, Cas was stretched enough and he slicked himself up before effortlessly sliding all the way in. They both moaned in unison. Dean leaned down and put his forehead against Cas’, both panting. “You okay?” Cas just nodded, “move.” Dean smirked before lifting almost all the way out and thrusting quickly back in. Each thrust they both became more desperate. “ Dean...i’m.. “ Dean nodded his head. “ I know angel.. me too.. Come with me Cas.” .  
Two thrusts later, they were both riding out their orgasms, clinging to each other. 

Once they came down from their high, Dean wiped them down and lay back down, with Cas’ head on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. Dean tilted his head down and gave Cas a long sweet kiss. “ So, how was your Halloween?” Cas smiled up at him. “Perfect.” Dean smiled and pulled him closer as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
